brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Key Chains
Key Chains are novelty LEGO items that are based on many different themes, including licensed themes. Most feature a minifigure attached to a key chain, although some simply have a LEGO brick or another LEGO element such as a BIONICLE mask. In the minority are the key chains that don't have any LEGO elements at all, and just feature a symbol or other non-LEGO element. If you have the right equipment, a key chain can be made with a spare minifigure, or alternatively, an official LEGO key chain can be disassembled to obtain the minifigure. The link to the chain is usually attached to the top of the minifigure's head. Unlike the average LEGO bricks, most Key Chain related items are unable to break apart due to special glue-based affixing methods, but various ways to remove them have been demonstrated. Similarly, a special glue is used to join the minifigure parts together, so that the arms and legs will still move but cannot be separated. Some methods of disassembling the key chains could damage the initial key chain design permanently. They are part of LEGO's promotional products and follow a different numbering system than standard sets. This system has changed over time. Some newer keychains include moulds for minifigure parts, in which the legs are attached to the head. Sometimes, the same keychain will be sold under a different name. They are sold online and at all LEGO Stores except those in China and presumably most of Asia. Key Chains 4 Plus * KC46 Jack Stone Key Chain * KC47 Truck Driver Key Chain * KC58 Firefighter Key Chain Adventurers * 3961 Johnny Thunder Key Chain * 850252 Johnny Thunder Key Chain * 4202596 Maharaja Lallu Key Chain * 4202599 Sam Sinister Key Chain * 4224631 Jing Lee Key Chain * 4224633 Dragon Fortress Guard Key Chain * 4224635 Sherpa Sangye Dorje Key Chain * 4224640 Dr. Kilroy Key Chain * 4224646 Sam Sinister Key Chain * 4224648 Pippin Reed Key Chain * KC32 Dr. Kilroy Key Chain * KC34 Maharaja Lallu Key Chain * KC35 Dragon Fortress Guard Key Chain * KC36 Jing Lee Key Chain * KC37 Johnny Thunder Key Chain * KC38 Sherpa Sangye Dorje Key Chain * KC39 Sam Sinister Key Chain * KC40 Pippin Reed Key Chain * Imagination Centre Scorpion Key Chain * Imagination Centre Spider Key Chain * Compass Key Chain Atlantis * 852774 Shark Warrior Key Chain * 852775 Manta Warrior Key Chain * 852776 Diver Key Chain * 852907 Portal Emperor Key Chain * 853084 Diver Key Chain * 853085 Hammer Head Key Chain * 853086 Barracuda Guardian Key Chain * 4585370 Shark Warrior Key Chain * 4585371 Manta Warrior Key Chain Batman * 851686 Batman Key Chain * 851687 Robin Key Chain * 851814 The Joker Key Chain * 851815 Catwoman Key Chain * 852080 Two-Face Key Chain * 852081 The Penguin Key Chain * 852090 Riddler Key Chain * 852130 Scarecrow Key Chain * 852131 Mr. Freeze Key Chain * 852314 Batman Key Chain * 852315 Harley Quinn Key Chain * 4520511 Scarecrow Key Chain * 4520512 Mr. Freeze Key Chain * 4534538 Harley Quinn Key Chain * KC7782 The Batwing with Joker Key Chain Belville * 4515160 Butterfly Key Chain BIONICLE * 712759 BIONICLE Key Chain Carabiner * 850651 BIONICLE Key Chain * 850652 BIONICLE Key Chain * 851063 Kiril Mask Key Chain * 851098 Toa Hordika Key Chain * 851167 Hordika Sword Key Chain * 851592 Piraka Key Chain with Light * 4185823 3 Virtues Logo Key Chain * 4294187 Piraka Keyring with Light * KC584 BIONICLE Key Chain * KC839 BIONICLE Toa Hordika Key Chain * BIONICLE Barraki Neck Strap Key Chain Brick Key Chain * 3917 Red Brick Key Chain * 3965 Lion Brick Key Chain * 3966 Tiger Brick Key Chain * 850152 Blue Brick Key Chain * 850154 Red Brick Key Chain * 851024 Bright Pink Brick Key Chain * 851025 Light Purple Brick Key Chain *851406 Metalized 2x4 Key Chain * 851908 LEGO Key Rack * 852095 Yellow Brick Key Chain * 852096 Green Brick Key Chain * 852097 Orange Brick Key Chain * 852099 Lime Green Brick Key Chain * 852100 White Brick Key Chain * 852273 Pink Brick Key Chain * 852274 Light Blue Brick Key Chain * 852309 Light Up Brick Key Chain * 852445 Gold Brick Key Chain * 4202580 Blue Brick Key Chain * 4202583 Yellow Brick Key Chain * 4204333 Red Brick Key Chain * 4224580 Red Brick Key Chain * 4513026 Blue Brick Key Chain * 4527442 Bright Pink Brick Key Chain * 4537226 Light Up Brick Key Chain * 4553062 Gold Brick Key Chain * KC29 Black Brick Key Chain * KC30 White Brick Key Chain * KC31 Blue Brick Key Chain * KC33 2x4 Brick, Green Key Chain * Benefit Fair Key Chain * Bricks Key Chain * Chrome Silver Key Chain * Distribution Centre Key Chain - Red Letters * Distribution Centre Key Chain - Black Letters * LEGO Safety Fest Key Chain * LEGO Toy of the Century Key Chain Building Set with People * KC17 Fireman Maxifig Key Chain * KC44 Female Maxifig Key Chain * KC62 Male Maxifig Key Chain * KC118 Fireman Maxifig Key Chain Castle * 3978 Magic Wizard Key Chain * 9404 Majisto the Wizard Key Chain * 851036 Ghost Key Chain * KC07 Classic Knight Key Chain * KC15 Crusader Axe Key Chain * KC20 Black Falcon Key Chain * KC27 Maiden Key Chain * KC53 Crusader Lion Key Chain * KC102 Crusader Lion Key Chain * KC105 Crusader Axe Key Chain * KC110 Black Falcon Key Chain * Imagination Centre Princess and Dragon Key Chain * Imagination Centre Royal Knights Key Chain * Imagination Centre Wolfpack Key Chain Castle (2007) * 852194 Dwarf Key Chain Castle (2013) * 850884 King Key Chain * 850886 Dragon Wizard Key Chain City * 3817 Police Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3981 Police Officer Key Chain * 9406 Police Officer Key Chain * 850149 Police Officer Key Chain * 851537 Firefighter Key Chain * 851626 Police Officer Key Chain * 851746 Pilot Key Chain * 851747 Doctor Key Chain * 853091 City Policeman Key Chain * 853096 City Astronaut Key Chain * 853375 Firefighter Key Chain * 4493755 Pilot Key Chain * 4493756 Doctor Key Chain * 850933 Policeman Key Chain * 851537 Firefighter Key Chain Clikits * 850558 Clikits Tote Key Chain * 851182 Heart Key Chain * 851883 White Cat Key Chain * 852182 Black Cat Key Chain * 4226751 Heart Minibag Key Chain * 4226754 Clikits Tote Key Chain * 4507696 White Cat Key Chain * 4527392 Black Cat Key Chain DUPLO * 851043 Tiny Key Chain * 4514931 Pirate Captain Key Chain * 4538612 DUPLO Family Key Chain * KC92 DUPLO Logo Key Chain * KC93 DUPLO Logo Key Chain * KCD01 Dog Key Chain * KCD02 Sailor Key Chain * KCD03 Aviator Key Chain Elves * 853461 Bag Charm * 853559 Emily Jones * 853560 Azari the Fire Elf * 853561 Aira the Wind Elf * 853562 Naida the Water Elf * 853563 Fledge the Baby Dragon Exo-Force * 851729 Takeshi Key Chain * 851818 Hikaru Key Chain * 4299934 Takeshi Key Chain * 4493747 Hikaru Key Chain Fabuland * KCF01 Crocodile Key Chain * KCF02 Elephant Key Chain * KCF03 Crow Key Chain * KCF04 Crow Key Chain * KCF05 Parrot Key Chain * KCF06 Dog Key Chain * KCF07 Elephant Key Chain * KCF08 Fox Key Chain * KCF09 Lion Key Chain * KCF10 Lion Key Chain * KCF11 Monkey Key Chain * KCF12 Monkey Key Chain * KCF13 Monkey Key Chain * KCF14 Mouse Key Chain * KCF15 Lamb Key Chain * KCF16 Bunny Key Chain * KCF17 Bunny Key Chain * KCF18 Raccoon Key Chain * KCF19 Walrus Key Chain * KCF20 Cat Key Chain * KCF21 Albert Albatross Key Chain * KCF22 Elephant Key Chain * KCF23 Pig Key Chain * KCF24 Panda Key Chain * KCF25 Lamb Key Chain * KCF26 Elephant Key Chain * KCF27 Bunny Key Chain * KCF28 Bulldog Key Chain * KCF29 Monkey Key Chain * KCF30 Monkey Key Chain * KCF31 Elephant Key Chain * KCF32 Cat Key Chain * KCF33 Elephant Key Chain * KCF34 Bear Key Chain * KCF35 Mouse Key Chain * KCF36 Bunny Key Chain * KCF37 Bunny Key Chain * KCF38 Pig Key Chain * KCF39 Horse Key Chain * KCF40 Bulldog Key Chain * KCF41 Crow Key Chain * KCF42 Cat Key Chain * KCF43 Crocodile Key Chain * KCF44 Racoon Key Chain * KCF45 Cat Key Chain * KCF46 Crocodile Key Chain * KCF47 Horse Key Chain * KCF48 Hippo Key Chain * KCF49 Lamb Key Chain * KCF50 Cow Key Chain * KCF51 Racoon Key Chain * KCF52 Bulldog Key Chain * KCF53 Hippo Key Chain * KCF54 Lamb Key Chain * KCF55 Dog Key Chain * KCF56 Mouse Key Chain * KCF57 Elephant Key Chain * KCF58 Parrot Key Chain * KCF59 Cat Key Chain * KCF60 Mouse Key Chain * KCF61 Mouse Key Chain * KCF62 Crocodile Key Chain * KCF63 Lamb Key Chain * KCF64 Goat Key Chain * KCF65 Mouse Key Chain * KCF66 Cow Key Chain * 4503054 Fabuland Metal Key Chain * 4503055 Fabuland Metal Key Chain * 4503056 Fabuland Key Chain Yellow Friends * 850789 Friends Horse Bag Charm * 851324 Dolphin Key Chain * 851576 Dolphin Bag Charm * 851578 Horse Bag Charm * 853547 Emma Key Chain * 853548 Andrea Key Chain * 853549 Mia Key Chain * 853550 Stephanie Key Chain * 853551 Olivia Key Chain * 853882 Stephanie Key Chain * 853883 Olivia Key Chain * 5002467 Friends 2x4 Key Light * 5004248 Andrea Key Light * 5004249 Emma Key Light * 5004250 Mia Key Light * 5004251 Olivia Key Light * 5004252 Stephanie Key Light * 6031636 Friends Promotional Pack Harry Potter * 851030 Harry Potter Key Chain * 851031 Hermione Key Chain * 851032 Hagrid Key Chain * 851033 Dumbledore Key Chain * 851034 Snape Key Chain * 851730 Dumbledore Key Chain * 851731 Harry Potter Key Chain * 851999 Hagrid Key Chain * 852000 Hermione Key Chain * 852091 Harry Potter Key Chain * 852954 Harry Potter Key Chain * 852955 Ron Weasley Key Chain * 852956 Hermione Granger Key Chain * 852957 Rubeus Hagrid Key Chain * 852979 Professor Dumbledore Key Chain * 852980 Severus Snape Key Chain * 852981 Dobby Key Chain * 4599491 Gryffindor Key Chain * 4599517 Hufflepuff Key Chain * 4599520 Ravenclaw Key Chain * 4599521 Slytherin Key Chain The Hobbit * 850680 Bilbo Baggins Key Chain Indiana Jones * 852145 Indiana Jones Key Chain * 852146 Professor Henry Jones Key Chain * 852147 Indiana Jones Guard Key Chain * 852716 Mutt Williams Key Chain * 852717 Irina Spalko Key Chain * 852718 Colonel Dovchenko Key Chain Island Xtreme Stunts * 3925 Brickster Key Chain * 851038 Snap Lockitt Key Chain Kingdoms * 852911 Court Jester Key Chain * 852912 Princess Key Chain * 852958 King Key Chain * 853088 Wizard Key Chain * 853089 Princess Key Chain Knights' Kingdom * 3923 King Leo Key Chain * 850076 Robber Key Chain * Imagination Centre Bull Shield Key Chain * LEGOLAND Windsor Bull Shield Key Chain * Imagination Centre King Key Chain Knights' Kingdom II * 3819 Knights' Kingdom Key Chain with Bead Elements * 851495 King Mathias Key Chain * 851734 King Jayko Key Chain * 851735 Dracus Key Chain * 4277598 King Mathias Key Chain * 4493776 Dracus Key Chain Legends of Chima * 850602 Cragger Key Chain * 850607 Eris Key Chain * 850608 Laval Key Chain * 850609 Worriz Key Chain * 850908 Rogon Key Chain * 851018 Scolder Key Chain LEGO Games * 2853383 Die Key Chain The LEGO Movie * 850894 Emmet Key Chain * 850895 Wyldstyle Key Chain * 850896 Bad Cop Key Chain * 5002914 Emmet Key Light * 5004281 Angry Kitty Key Light * 5002916 Unikitty Key Light * 5003584 Bad Cop Key Light * 5003586 President Business Key Light * 5004281 Angry Kitty Key Light * 5004282 Astro Kitty Key Light * 5004283 Bizniz Kitty Key Light * 5004284 Queasy Kitty Key Light LEGOLAND Parks * 3977 LEGOLAND Ambassador Key Chain * 713128 LEGOLAND Carabiner Key Chain * 722491 Projector Key Chain * 850456 LEGOLAND Minifigure Key Chain * 850496 Anaheim Minifigure Key Chain * 851925 Hero Key Chain * 852266 Ollie the Dragon Key Chain * 852438 40 Years LEGOLAND Billund Key Chain * KC01 LEGOLAND Ambassador Key Chain * KC42 LEGOLAND California Floating Brick Key Chain * KC96 LEGOLAND Windsor Picture Frame * LEGOLAND California Basketball Key Chain * LEGOLAND California Opening Key Chain * LEGOLAND Windsor Racers Key Chain Life on Mars * 3926 Life on Mars Martian Key Chain * 711255 Cassiopeia Key Chain * 711256 Altair Key Chain The Lone Ranger * 850657 The Lone Ranger Key Chain * 850663 Tonto Key Chain The Lord of the Rings *850514 Mordor Orc Key Chain *850515 Gandalf the Grey Key Chain *850516 Gimli Key Chain *850674 Frodo Baggins Key Chain Mindstorms * KCP10 Mindstorms NXT Sound Sensor Key Chain Monster Fighters * 850451 Lord Vampyre Key Chain * 850452 Ghost Key Chain * 850453 The Monster Key Chain Ninja * 3912 Ninja Key Chain * KC99 Ninja Key Chain * Ninja Logo Key Chain Ninjago * 850442 Lloyd ZX Key Chain * 850443 Venomari Warrior Key Chain * 850622 Golden Ninja Key Chain * 851351 Ninja Kai Key Chain * 851352 Titanium Ninja Zane Key Chain * 853097 Kai Key Chain * 853098 Jay Key Chain * 853099 Cole Key Chain * 853100 Zane Key Chain * 853101 Sensei Wu Key Chain * 853401 Kai ZX Key Chain * 853402 Cole ZX Key Chain * 853403 Hypnobrai Slithraa Key Chain * 851351 Ninja Kai Key Chain * 851352 Titanium Zane Key Chain * 851353 Anacondrai Kapau Key Chain Other * 3813 Designer Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 4677 Name Letter Pack * 706495 Male Slider Key Chain * 709834 Female Slider Key Chain * 850416 Pink Hippo Key Chain * 850417 Monkey Key Chain * 850744 Princess Key Chain * 850761 Germany Key Chain * 850771 LEGO Brickley Bag Charm * 850800 Hedgehog Bag Charm * 850801 LEGO Minifigure Keychain "Tokyo" * 850807 Gold Minifigure Key Chain * 850808 Gold 2 x 4 Stud Key Chain * 850952 Classic Firetruck Bag Charm * 851627 Key Chain Name Kit * 851908 LEGO Key Rack * 852023 Paul Frank Julius & Friends Key Chain * 852098 Black Brick Key Chain * 852333 Key Chain Name Programme * 852688 LEGO Gold Minifigure Key Chain * 852743 Angel Key Chain * 852783 Fairy Key Chain * 852856 Max Key Chain * 852889 LEGO Rock Band Promotional Key Chain * 852890 LEGO Rock Band Promotional Key Chain * 852985 Duck Key Chain * 852986 Crocodile Key Chain * 852987 Penguin Key Chain * 853274 FIRST LEGO League Key Chain - Male * 853275 FIRST LEGO League Key Chain - Female * 853303 Exclusive LEGO VIP Key Chain * 853307 Canada Maple Leaf Figure Key Chain * 853308 Hawaii Minifigure Key Chain * 4237618 Key Neck Strap with Detachable Fob * 4244049 Princess Key Chain * 4276417 PO Wildwood Metal Key Chain * 4276420 PO Wildwood Metal Key Chain * 4276421 PO Wildwood Metal Key Chain * 4294192 Key Chain Name Kit * 4507779 LEGO Key Rack * 4507870 Skeleton Metal Key Chain * 4507871 Skeleton Metal Key Chain * 4507876 Black and White Key Cover Set * 4507877 Purple and Pink Key Cover Set * 4507878 Blue Key Cover Set * 4519072 Penguin Key Chain * 4519073 Duck Key Chain * 4519076 Duck Neck Strap * 4519077 Penguin Neck Strap * 4536876 Key Chain Name Programme * 4547289 1958 Photo Key Chain * 4547290 Mr. LEGO Key Chain * 4559787 Cattle Metal Key Chain * 4559934 Golden Minifigure Key Chain * 4563613 Fairy Key Chain * 4579730 LEGO Rock Band Promotional Key Chain * 4579731 LEGO Rock Band Promotional Key Chain * 4585453 Fairy Key Chain * 5002470 Brick Key Light (Green) * 5002471 2x4 Brick Key Light (Red) * 5002804 2x4 Brick Key Light (Green) * 5002805 2x4 Brick Key Light (Blue) * 5004262 LEGO 1x2 Brick Key Light (Blue) * 5004263 LEGO 1x2 Brick Key Light (Green) * 5004264 LEGO 1x2 Brick Key Light (Red) * 67234 LEGO Classic Ballpen with Lanyard * KC31 Blue Brick Key Chain * KC33 2x4 Brick, Green Key Chain * KC49 Se og Hør Key Chain * KC94 LEGO Logo Key Chain * KC95 LEGO Logo/Owl Key Chain * KC107 Male Jester Key Chain * KC108 Female Jester Key Chain * KC109 Dog Key Chain * KC125 Se Og Hør Key Chain * KCP01 Falck Male Key Chain * KCP02 Falck Female Key Chain * KCP03 WWF Promotional Key Chain * KCP04 Nvidia Female Key Chain * KCP05 Nvidia Male Key Chain * Imagination Centre Change Bag Key Chain * Imagination Centre Female Worker Key Chain * Imagination Centre Female Construction Worker Key Chain * Imagination Centre Lunch Box Key Chain * Imagination Centre Male Construction Worker Key Chain * Imagination Centre Picture Frame Blue Key Chain * Imagination Centre Picture Frame Red Key Chain * LEGO Key Neck Strap * Minifigure Torch Key Chain * Soft Key Chain Cover 2x2 Brick * Soft Key Chain Cover Set Yellow and Green * The Stig Key Chain Pharaoh's Quest * 853165 Amset-Ra Key Chain * 853166 Jake Raines Key Chain * 853167 Anubis Guard Key Chain Pirates * 3983 Captain Roger Key Chain * 9403 Captain Redbeard Key Chain * 9409 Islander Key Chain * 850301 Pirate Key Chain * 852544 Pirate Captain Key Chain * 852711 Admiral's Daughter Key Chain * 852749 Imperial Soldier Key Chain * 4204349 Pirate Captain Key Chain * 4224458 Pirate Key Chain * 4224498 Pirate Captain Key Chain * 4553029 Pirate Captain Key Chain * 4560059 Admiral's Daughter Key Chain * 4563622 Imperial Soldier Key Chain * KC18 Imperial Soldier Key Chain * KC19 Pirate Key Chain * KC43 Pirate Key Chain Pirates of the Caribbean * 853187 Captain Jack Sparrow Key Chain * 853188 Elizabeth Swann Key Chain * 853189 Captain Hector Barbossa Key Chain Power Miners * 852505 Green Rock Monster Keychain * 852506 Red Rock Monster Keychain * 852862 Firax Key Chain * 852863 Duke Key Chain * 4553046 Rock Monster Key Chain * 4553049 Red Rock Monster Key Chain Prince of Persia * 852939 Dastan Key Chain * 852940 Princess Tamina Key Chain * 852941 Nizam Key Chain Racers * 3945 Drome Racer Key Chain * 4224461 Red Racer Key Chain * 4294200 Racer Key Chain * KC41 Red Racer Key Chain Rock Raiders * 3916 Rock Raider Key Chain Scala * 4209295 Scala Logo Key Chain * KC74 Scala Key Chain Seasonal * 3953 Santa Key Chain * 850150 Santa Key Chain * 4204330 Santa Key Chain * 4224468 Santa Key Chain * 5002468 Santa Key Light Space * 3950 Insectoid Key Chain * 3951 Insectoid Queen Key Chain * 3955 UFO Droid Key Chain * 3975 Spyrius Key Chain * 9405 Ice Planet Key Chain * 9408 Spyrius Key Chain * 9410 Explorien Key Chain * 850759 Classic Spaceman Key Chain * 852814 Classic Spaceman Key Chain * 852815 Classic Spaceman Keychain * 4243693 Classic Spaceman Key Chain * 4243694 Classic Spaceman Key Chain * KC06 UFO Alien Key Chain * KC10 Blue Futuron Key Chain * KC11 Blacktron II Key Chain * KC12 Classic Spaceman Key Chain * KC13 Classic Spaceman Key Chain * KC16 M:Tron Key Chain * KC24 UFO Alien Key Chain * KC45 Blacktron I Key Chain * Red Futuron Key Chain * KC61 Classic Spaceman Key Chain * KC100 Classic Spaceman Key Chain Spider-Man * 851026 Mary Jane Key Chain * 851027 Spider-Man Key Chain * 851028 Doc Ock Key Chain * 851029 J. Jonah Jameson Key Chain * KC705 Spider-Man Key Chain SpongeBob SquarePants * 851838 SpongeBob Key Chain * 851839 Patrick Key Chain * 851853 Mr. Krabs Key Chain * 852021 Squidward Key Chain * 852238 Mrs. Puff Key Chain * 852239 SpongeBob Spacesuit Key Chain * 852240 Sandy Spacesuit Key Chain * 852714 Squidward Key Chain * 853297 SpongeBob Key Chain * 4560061 Squidward Key Chain * KC061 Patrick Key Chain * KC404 SpongeBob Key Chain * KC922 Mr. Krabs Key Chain Sports * 3946 Footballer Key Chain * 850343 Footballer Key Chain * 850495 Snowboarder Key Chain * 850630 Hawks Player Key Chain * 850687 Nuggets Player Key Chain * 850688 Warriors Player Key Chain * 850689 Indiana Player Key Chain * 850690 Clippers Player Key Chain * 850691 Heat Player Key Chain * 850692 Blazers Player Key Chain * 850693 Suns Player Key Chain * 850694 Wizards Player Key Chain * 850698 New Orleans Player Key Chain * 850748 Cavaliers Player Key Chain * 851656 Germany Footballer Key Chain * 851825 England Footballer Key Chain * 851826 Brazil Footballer Key Chain * 4204359 Antoine Walker Key Chain * 4204362 Antoine Walker Key Chain * 4204363 Steve Nash Key Chain * 4204364 Steve Nash Key Chain * 4204365 Dirk Nowitzki Key Chain * 4204366 Dirk Nowitzki Key Chain * 4204367 Kobe Bryant Key Chain * 4204369 Shaquille O'Neal Key Chain * 4204371 Tracy McGrady Key Chain * 4204372 Tracy McGrady Key Chain * 4204374 Vince Carter Key Chain * 4204376 Allen Iverson Key Chain * 4213154 Snowboarder Key Chain * 4213160 Xtreme Skateboard Key Chain * 4248977 Sport Metal Key Chain * 4294199 Germany Footballer Key Chain * 4493753 England Footballer Key Chain * 4493754 Brazil Footballer Key Chain * 4495498 World Cup Key Chain * 4495499 World Cup Key Chain * 5000146 FC Bayern Munich Key Chain 1 * 5000147 FC Bayern Munich Key Chain 2 * KC52 Kobe Bryant Key Chain * KC54 Shaquille O'Neal Key Chain * KC56 Steve Nash Key Chain * P3801 Sport Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * P3802 Basketball Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * P3803 Football Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * Imagination Centre Female Baseball Key Chain * Imagination Centre Male Baseball Key Chain * Imagination Centre Football Key Chain * Imagination Centre Soccer Key Chain * LEGOLAND California Metal Basketball Key Chain Star Wars * 3804 Yoda Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3805 Darth Vader Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3808 R2-D2 Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3809 Chewbacca Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3913 Darth Vader Key Chain * 3914 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 3922 Darth Maul Key Chain * 3947 Yoda Key Chain * 3948 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 850352 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 850353 Darth Vader Key Chain * 850354 Yoda Key Chain * 850355 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 850356 C-3PO Key Chain * 850446 Darth Maul Key Chain * 850447 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 850448 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 850634 R2-D2 Key Chain * 850996 Darth Vader Key Chain * 850997 Princess Leia Key Chain * 850998 Boba Fett Key Chain * 850999 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 851000 C-3PO Droid Key Chain * 851044 R2-D2 Key Chain * 851091 R2-D2 Key Chain * 851316 R2-D2 Astromech Droid Key Chain * 851461 Obi-Wan Key Chain * 851462 Anakin Key Chain * 851463 Clone Pilot Key Chain * 851464 Chewbacca Key Chain * 851659 Boba Fett Key Chain * 851683 Imperial Royal Guard Key Chain * 851937 Astromech Droid Key Chain * 851938 Princess Leia Key Chain * 852113 Millennium Falcon Key Chain * 852114 Y-wing Fighter * 852115 Vader's TIE Fighter * 852129 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * 852245 Landspeeder Bag Charm * 852246 Slave I Bag Charm * 852247 Jedi Starfighter Bag Charm * 852347 Shock Trooper Key Chain * 852348 Rebel Trooper Key Chain * 852349 Shadow Trooper Key Chain * 852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 852351 Obi-Wan Key Chain * 852352 Plo Koon Key Chain * 852353 Ahsoka Key Chain * 852354 Asajj Ventress Key Chain * 852355 Commander Cody Key Chain * 852356 Captain Rex Key Chain * 852548 R7-A7 Key Chain * 852549 CW Count Dooku Key Chain * 852550 CW Yoda Key Chain * 852836 Admiral Ackbar Keychain * 852837 C-3PO Keychain * 852838 Wicket Keychain * 852839 Nute Gunray Keychain * 852840 Onaconda Farr Keychain * 852841 Princess Leia Keychain * 852842 Biker Scout Keychain * 852944 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 852945 Kit Fisto Key Chain * 852946 Star Wars R4-P44 Key Chain * 853038 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 853039 Star War Clone Pilot Key Chain * 853040 Star Wars Senate Commando Captain Key Chain * 853116 Boba Fett Key Chain * 853118 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * 853125 Bossk Key Chain * 853127 Cad Bane Key Chain * 853129 Aayla Secura Key Chain * 853200 Shaak Ti Key Chain * 853201 Jar Jar Binks Key Chain * 853412 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 853413 Watto Key Chain * 4202665 C-3PO Key Chain * 4224469 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 4224471 Yoda Key Chain * 4224472 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 4224509 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 4270898 Anakin Key Chain * 4270900 Clone Pilot Key Chain * 4270902 Chewbacca Key Chain * 4274291 Yoda Key Chain * 4294201 Boba Fett Key Chain * 4297461 Imperial Royal Guard Key Chain * 4520679 Millennium Falcon Bag Charm * 4520680 Y-wing Fighter Bag Charm * 4520686 Vader's TIE Fighter Bag Charm * 4520703 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * 5001159: Darth Vader Light Key Chain * 5001160: Stormtrooper Light Key Chain * 5001310: Yoda Light Key Chain * 5001311 Darth Maul Light Key Chain * 5002912 R2-D2 Key Light * 6012306 Battle of Hoth Dice Keychain * K3913 Key Chain Set of 3 * K3914 Key Chain Set of 4 * KC091 R2-D2 Key Chain * KC28 C-3PO Key Chain * KC201 Boba Fett Key Chain Studios * 3924 Director Key Chain * 851035 Vampire Key Chain * 4224648 Pippin Reed Key Chain * KC40 Pippin Reed Key Chain * KC663 Vampire Key Chain Super Heroes * 850507 Spider-Man Key Chain * 850529 Loki Key Chain * 850813 DC Universe Super Heroes Superman Key Chain * 850814 Marvel Super Heroes The Hulk Key Chain * 850815 Arctic Batman Key Chain * 851003 The Joker Key Chain * 851005 Batgirl Key Chain * 851006 Keychain Star-Lord * 853429 Batman Key Chain * 853430 Superman Key Chain * 853433 Wonder Woman Key Chain * 5002913 Superman Key Light * 5002915 Batman Key Light * 5004187 The Flash Key Light Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 850646 Donatello Key Chain * 850648 Leonardo Key Chain * 850653 Michelangelo Key Chain * 850656 Raphael Key Chain * 850838 Splinter Key Chain Time Cruisers * 3959 Timmy Key Chain * 3960 Professor Key Chain Town * 3911 Astronaut Key Chain * 3915 Race Car Driver Key Chain * 3918 Coast Guard Girl Key Chain * 3952 Police Officer Key Chain * 3954 Police Officer Key Chain * 3981 Police Officer Key Chain * 198556 Fireman Key Chain * 822102 Service Man Key Chain * 850149 Police Officer Key Chain * 851746 Pilot Key Chain * 852704 Classic Girl Key Chain * 4224435 Astronaut Key Chain * 4263629 Train Passengers Metal Key Chain * 4263631 Train Passengers Metal Key Chain * 4263633 Train Conductor Metal Key Chain * 4271433 Arctic Valentine Metal Key Chain * 4271449 Arctic Valentine Metal Key Chain * 4495569 SurfTown Key Chain * 4495570 SurfTown Key Chain * 4495571 SurfTown Key Chain * 4503043 Girl Minifig Metal Key Chain * 4548310 Ristorante Metal Key Chain * 4548311 Pizzeria Metal Key Chain * 4559963 Classic Girl Key Chain * KC02 Chef Key Chain * KC03 Race Car Driver Key Chain * KC04 Scientist Key Chain * KC05 Man with Sunglasses Key Chain * KC08 Female Key Chain * KC09 Race Car Driver Key Chain * KC14 Fireman Key Chain * KC21 Paradisa Female Key Chain * KC22 Fireman Key Chain * KC23 Male Key Chain * KC25 Worker Key Chain * KC26 Birkenhead Point Promotional Key Chain * KC50 GT Male Key Chain * KC51 Doctor Key Chain * KC60 Birkenhead Point Promotional Key Chain * KC63 Police Officer Key Chain * KC73 Male Key Chain * KC75 Female Key Chain * KC91 Male Key Chain * KC97 Postman Key Chain * KC98 Airport Key Chain * KC101 Female Key Chain * KC106 Construction Worker Key Chain * KC111 Octan Metal Key Chain * P3816 Rescue Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements Toy Story * 852848 Woody Keychain * 852849 Buzz Lightyear Keychain * 852850 Jessie Keychain * 852950 Alien Key Chain Vikings * 851584 Viking Key Chain * 851945 Viking Chieftain Key Chain * 4294114 Viking Commander Western * 3962 Chief Key Chain * 3974 Cowboy Key Chain * 4248975 Western Metal Key Chain World City * 4676 Police Key Chain * 851037 Construction Worker Key Chain * 851039 Chef Key Chain * 851042 Fireman Key Chain * 851538 Agent Key Chain * 4227706 Construction Worker Key Chain * 4248976 Construction Worker Metal Key Chain * 4287915 Agent Key Chain * KC915 Agent Key Chain Notes * The minifigures that are part of the key chains cannot be separated from the chains without the use of a specialised tool, like specific tweezers. These figures also typically cannot be taken apart. See also * Magnets * Portal:Collectibles and Merchandise Category:Key Chains Category:Gear Category:LEGO